A Date to Remember
by The Guestinator
Summary: Donatello finally asked April on a date, and she said yes! But will Everything go as planned?
1. Chapter 1: Dads are Weird

Chapter 1: Dads are Weird…

Donnie's pov

Donatello stood in front of the mirror. He had never imagined that this day would come. It had been almost two years Donnie had first met April. He liked her from the start. She was always so beautiful with her long red hair and her bright blue eyes. Donnie had been overjoyed and giddy with happiness when she accepted his offer to go on a date.

So here he stood, in front of the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He was wearing a simple suit, black pants, black jacket, and black shoes; a white shirt with purple buttons and a purple bowtie to match his mask. He held a small purple box with a present for the red-head inside.

"Hey Don- "Leo said, pausing in the door frame of Donnie's room before entering. "You look really nice little Brother. Are you almost ready for your date with April?" he said with a grin.

Donatello answered with a blush, "Yes I am as a matter of fact, I just hope I don't blow it or something." He began to look worried, and set the box down on his desk.

"What's that?" Leo asked, reaching for the small purple package.

"Nothing!" Donnie exclaimed a bit too nervously and loud as he swiped the box away before Leo could look inside.

Leo knew that look. It was the look Donnie made when he was hiding something, or had come up with a really crazy, long, sciency plan for something. But Leo knew better then too bother Don on such an important date and time and decided to let it go.

"Well you'd better hurry! It's almost 5:30 and you have to pick her up at 6 remember? And doesn't she live all the way across town?"

April's pov

April stood in front of her mirror. She wore a dress the same color as her favorite sports drink, and a pair of purple heels. They weren't very high… just an inch. She also wore a dark purple barrette in her hair, and held a small matching purse in her hands.

She had wished this day would come for so long. She remembered when she first met Donatello. With his big Reddish-Brown eyes, his cute gappy tooth grin. His embraces had always been so warm, strong, and welcoming. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.

"April?" a voice called from the doorway. Her dad stood there, his mouth agape.

"uh… hi Dad…?" she said as she walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. She loved her father and trusted him with everything. But she had been a little unsure of how he would feel about her going on a date with a giant mutant turtle. But he had met the turtle before and definitely got along with the, purple clad turtle she would be going out with that night. But her father looked like he was going to pass out.

"Dad?" she said with a wince "are you okay?"

Her father smiled as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I'm just so happy for you, and… I guess I'm kind of worried that I'll lose you…" He trailed off. April smiled at his statement and hugged her father.

"I would never leave you; and what could possibly go wrong on this date that hasn't already happened?" she said.

Donnie &amp; April's povs

As if on cue, the bell rang with the sweet chimes of jingle bells. Mr. O'Neil ran to answer the door as April took one last look at herself in the mirror, before strolling down the hallway to the stairwell. _'Always so protective'_ she thought.

She heard a soft mumbling of words as she walked downstairs to see her two favorite guys near the door. She could tell they were talking about some invention Donnie had made, until Donnie looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes almost popped out of his head when she walked over and gave him a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"I'll have her back by twelve" Donnie said to Mr. O'Neil.

"How about one?" April asked with a giggle looking at Donatello.

Mr. O'Neil sighed, "as long as she's back by 6 o'clock when I wake up, I'm okay with it", April's dad said.

The two teens tried to hide their excitement as they glanced at each other, and then back at Mr. O'Neil.

"Thanks Dad!" April smiled as she ran up and hugged her Father. Donnie and April began to walk out the door and around the house to where the shell raiser was parked.

"Be Careful!" Mr. O'Neil shouted to them

"We will" they replied in unison.

"Don't get hurt or in trouble!"

"We won't!" they replied and climbed into the shell-raiser.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" he called out to the Shell-raiser; already driving down the road.

As the shell-raiser disappeared into the sewers, Mr. O'Neil went back inside his house. He had so many questions he wanted to ask his daughter, but they had to wait until morning. 'I wonder what they're doing now…" he thought as he crashed on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2: With a Touch of Science

Chapter two: …With a touch of Science…

A/N~ thanks to my lovely reviewers for you nice comments on my story. I really appreciate it; now back to the story! ~

Donnie and April's pov

"Can I look now?" April said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Not yet." Donnie replied from across the shell-raiser. He was standing at a makeshift table, mixing up a concoction. After a few more seconds of mixing he took a sip of the potion, and turned towards April.

"Alright, you can look" he said.

April opened her eyes to find not a mutant, but a human. A tall young man with dark brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and a familiar gappy-tooth grin. He wore a pair of glasses that even had a few dark purple streaks here and there. But a few seconds later, he vanished into the same smiling mutant once again.

April just stared for a few seconds before replying. "But you just…looked like…..a-a-a…."

"A human…" he finished," and everyone, except for you sees me that way"

April was in complete shock, before she leaped into his arms for a hug. "But how did you do that?" she asked; genuinely curious of the subject.

"Because I'm the greatest Scientist in the world!" he replied with confidence. " and, I didn't want to keep you underground, so I made a solution for me to come to the surface."

April looked up at him once again, "Thank-you." she said before pulling him into a warm embrace.

What felt like too soon, the Shell-Raiser stopped. "Were here!" a voice called from the front of the vehicle.

April turned around again. "Wait a second…Whos driving this thing?" she asked. Only just realising neither her nor Donnie were driving.

A few seconds passed as Mikey appeared from the front. Wearing an orange suit and tie, and a silly fake mustache. "Hello!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks Mikey!" Donnie called back, taking Aprils hand and leading her out of the Shell-Raiser. They walked down a nice street until they reached a really nice looking building. It was a really nice looking restaurant by the name of Le Bernardin.

They walked in and April gasped. In front of her stood tons of mutant and humans. She stood there, astonished by the sight.

Donnie seemed to pick up on this and slid an arm around her waist." I did say, that only you can see them."


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Arrival

Chapter 3: An Interesting Arrival

(A/N) hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I lost internet for a while and once I had it back I completely forgot where I was going with this story -_- any-who, here it is, enjoy~

April's P.O.V.

I stood in the doorway, not knowing how to react. I saw tons of humans and mutants just getting along and talking like nothing was out of the ordinary. I wondered how this could be happening until it hit me. Donnie's Formula…. He must have made a lot of that stuff. It must have taken him a while to do so…

I didn't realize I was lost in thought until Donnie tapped my shoulder. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked with a grin.

I looked up to him and nodded, still amazed at the sight. He took my hand and guided me to a table near the center of the room, pulled out a chair and helped me sit down. He sat across from me and we started to talk.

" So…" I started not knowing what to say," how did you manage to make that formula to make you – um – human?"

" Well. I basically used some lab made human DNA, my DNA and mixed it into an extremely small amount of Mutagen to make myself appear this way." He explained. He looked really excited about the topic, and kept explaining," I also made a special batch of the formula for all of the other Mutants you see."

I looked around the room to see the dozens of Mutants around us. "That's a whole lot of formula. But how come I can see them, and other Humans can't?"

Right as he was about to enter, I heard a low rumbling noise, I looked towards the sound and saw something I would have hoped not to. Tiger claw, Razar, and Fish Face-no, A tall man representing Tiger Claw, Chris Bradford, and Xever. I could see them both ways at the same time.

Donnie caught my gaze, and gulped at the sight. "Um… Donnie. Did you make them some of that formula?

"No, I don't know how they could have gotten access to it…" he said. We watched them sit at a table across the room. It looked as if the were searching for someone.

"Donnie…" I looked back at him and saw he was thinking the same thing. They were looking for us…

(A/N) Muahahahaha! Cliff Hanger! We'll have to wait and see what happens next. Please R&amp;R and see you next time.~


End file.
